gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Animal
Animal is a song by Neon Trees in their first studio album Habits. It is sung by The Dalton Academy Warblers in the episode "Sexy". This song features solos by both Blaine and Kurt. After hearing from Sue Sylvester (the coach of Aural Intensity at the time) that New Directions is going to work on being "sexy", they try to do their own "sexy" song by singing Animal. They ask the girls from their sister school to see if their performace is "sexy". After the performance, Blaine is concerned about Kurt's faces which he believes looked like "gas pains", and Kurt reveals that they are his "uncomfortable" faces because of his discomfort with trying to look sexy during the number. Lyrics 'The Warblers: ' Na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na 'Blaine: ' Here we go again I kinda wanna be more than friends So take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisified. 'Kurt: ' Here we go again We're sick like animals We play pretend You're just a cannibal And I'm afraid I wont get out alive No I won't sleep tonight. 'Blaine with the Warblers: ' Oh, oh I want some more Oh, oh What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh I want some more Oh oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight. 'Blaine: ' Here we are again I feel the chemicals kickin' in It's gettin heavy And I wanna run and hide I wanna run and hide. 'Kurt: ' I do it every time You're killin' me now 'Blaine and Kurt: ' And I won't be denied by you The animal inside of you. 'Blaine with the Warblers: ' Oh, oh I want some more Oh, oh What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh I want some more Oh oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight. 'Blaine and Kurt: ' Hush hush the world is quiet Hush hush we both can't fight it It's us that made this mess Why can't you understand? Woah I won't sleep tonight. 'Blaine with the Warblers: ' Oh, oh I want some more Oh, oh What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Oh oh I want some more Oh oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' 'Kurt with the Warblers: ' Here we go again Here we go again Here we go again Say goodbye to my heart tonight. 'Blaine with the Warblers: ' Oh, oh I want some more Oh, oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight. Video thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px thumb|left|300px|Neon Trees - Animal Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Glee Songs Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Videos Category:Sexy Category:Songs sung by Kurt and Blaine Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Blaine Anderson Category:Klaine Category:Animal Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Category:Chris Colfer Category:Darren Criss